warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears
Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears is a 1944 Merrie Melodies cartoon directed by Chuck Jones. Plot The Three Bears want something new to eat and decide to try and lure Goldilocks to them with porridge. However, all they have is carrot soup to lure Bugs Bunny instead. In an attempt to stop them from chasing him, Bugs tells Mama Bear that she's beautiful, compliments her eyes and plants a big kiss on her lips. The plan works, but Bugs now must escape from a love-stricken Mama Bear, now so smitten she can't keep her hands off of him ("Now, now, cut it out! Stop it! Hey, people are lookin' at us! Compose yourself!! STOP!!!"). Mama Bear hugs him, tries to kiss him and runs her fingers up and down his arms. Bugs tries to get away but Mama Bear is behind every door he opens. She tries to seduce him while wearing a loose fitting nightgown with a brown wig, a curve hugging green evening gown with a blonde wig (a la Veronica Lake), and finally appears before him in a bathtub taking a bubble bath. Bugs plows through a wall to escape. He makes it back to his hole to find Mama Bear already there. She giggles like a school girl and says "Tell me more about my eyes!" She has her way with him, kissing him several times. Bugs appears out of the hole, his face covered in lipstick. The cartoon ends with Bugs running away screaming and Mama Bear being happy that she got to make out with Bugs Bunny. She is also shown wearing the same shade of lipstick Bugs has all over his face. Gallery 'Lobby Cards' 'Screencaps' Availability *VHS - Cartoon Moviestars: Bugs! *Laserdisc - Cartoon Moviestars: Bugs! and Elmer! *VHS - Bugs Bunny Collection: Bugs Bunny's Greatest Hits *Laserdisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes: Vol. 3, Side 2: Bugs Bunny *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1, Disc Three Trivia *This short marks the first appearance of Jones' dysfunctional version of the Three Bears, and of course is a parody of the old fairy tale, Goldilocks and the Three Bears. *After Kent Rogers died in an accident while air traning, Stan Freberg would voice Junior Bear. (Billy Bletcher would voice Papa in subsequent appearances.) *While Bugs is making himself at home in the bears' house, he hums part of the melody and sings the title line of the song "King for a Day," composed by Ted Fio Rito. *Bugs says to Mama Bear, "I feel like a sister to you". It could be just for humor, but the statement itself is impossible. *The 1995 dubbed version keeps the original end cue for the USA dubbed print but the 1938-41 closing cue is used for the EU print. *The plot device of an older woman falling for and chasing after a younger man to the point where he finds it difficult to escape from her loving embraces and passionate kisses has been featured in other cartoons such as Red Hot Riding Hood and Swing Shift Cinderella (Grandma/Fairy Godmother after a Wolf), A Fine Feathered Frenzy (Gorgeous Gal after Woody Woodpecker) and Red Riding Hoodlum (Grandma Woodpecker after a Wolf). Donning several outfits in attempts to seduce these younger men along with appearing behind every door they open are similar tactics that these women use. References External Links *Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears at SuperCartoons.net *Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears at B99.TV Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Bugs Bunny shorts Category:1944 films Category:1944 shorts Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Bugs Bunny Category:The Three Bears Category:The Three Bears shorts Category:Directed by Chuck Jones Category:Story by Tedd Pierce Category:Written by Tedd Pierce Category:Animation by Robert Cannon Category:Animated by Robert Cannon Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling Category:1944 Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s films Category:1940s Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Films Category:Leon Schlesinger Studios Category:Leon Schlesinger Productions Category:Produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Vitaphone short films